Unbridled Passion
by gamePsycho11
Summary: Zorro and Elena's duel goes beyond just a passionate kiss


**I just recently watched "The Mask of Zorro" again after so many years! I freakin' love the movie!**

 **The duel between Zorro and Elena remains one of my favorite scenes, but what-if things went further than just a kiss?**

 **This was co-written by my good friend, XFangHeartX!**

 **I own nothing but the story**

 **This is a lemon story. No flames, please! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Zorro quickly ran inside the stable and closed the door, taking a quick look to make sure no one was around.

The coast was clear, so he walked over to one of the support beams, sheathing his sword, and leaned his back against the beam to catch his breath.

"Good morning, señor," A female voice spoke out.

Zorro quickly turned to his left, to see Elena standing before him.

She was wearing a sky blue colored robe over a white cleavage revealing nightgown.

Even if she wasn't formally dressed, she still looked absolutely beautiful.

Remembering that she hadn't officially met him as Zorro, Alejandro managed to keep his composure.  
"Good morning, señorita."

"Give it back," said Elena.

"What?" asked Alejandro.

"Whatever it is you have stolen from my father," Elena said. "I want it back, give it to me!"

Zorro looked up as if contemplating before he simply said "No.". He then chuckled, slyly, before Elena pointed her rapier at him.

His eyes watched the tip as it nudged his chin,  
"Oh..."

But he simply pushed it aside and turned to leave, but she brought the blade to his throat, making him stop.

He looked at her like "Really?", then traced the blade with his gloved finger as he stepped away and walked around her.

She watched him, with a playful, small smile on her face.

His finger came to the tip of the blade, then he tapped it downwards, so she lowered it.

"I don't have the time to give you the proper instruction," Zorro said, shaking his head.

Elena chuckled and got into a fencing stance,  
"I have had the proper instructions since I was four."

Zorro grinned before he drew his rapier, and soon, the two began to clash blades with Elena matching him with every strike.

"YAH!" she shouted, while Zorro chuckled. They circled around each other, never taking their eyes off each other, until they began to clash, again, going back and forth until Elena manage to cut through Zorro's shirt, revealing his shoulder, but not piercing his skin.

He grunted in surprise, then she had the tip of her sword at his chin again.

She smirked at him, giving a short chuckle.

He inspected the rip in his shoulder,  
"Hm..."

He pushed her sword away, then stabbed his into the ground. They walked over to a saddle on a stand. Zorro took off his hat while Elena removed her robe, and they placed their discarded clothes on the saddle.

Soon, they clashed blades again...and with the way they moved, one might think they were doing some kind of dance.

He knocked her sword upwards and sliced the right side of her nightgown skirt, exposing her knee.

He chuckled and she smiled in admiration,  
"Not bad."

They clashed again, and Zorro drew closer.

"Not bad at all," he said before he kissed Elena, who cried out in surprise.

He jumped back, laughing.

She attacked more fiercely, but he parried and cut the left shoulder of her nightgown.

This revealed a bit more cleavage.

Elena screamed in fury as she went for him again, and even draped her arm around his shoulder, and he ended up kissing her again before she pulled away.

He jumped back and laughed again.

Their swords clashed again ferociously, until Elena managed to knock Zorro's sword out of his hand.

Soon, she had him back up against a wall, near a hayloft.

"...This would make it more difficult," said Zorro before he attempted to approach Elena. "Señorita-"

Elena shouted as she pointed her rapier at him...which he pushed away before back-flipping into the hay!

She chased after him, but tripped into the hay.

He grabbed a horse-collar to block her attacks, till she stabbed forward, dropping her sword in the horse-collar.

She ran back as Zorro got the sword out of the horse-collar and chased her.

She knelt down to pick up his dropped sword, but he caught up to her and placed his boot on the blade, preventing her from picking it up.

"Tch, tch, tch, tch," He clicked his tongue and brought the tip of her blade to her chin, motioning her to stand.

"Don't move," he told...and with a few swishes of the rapier, her top fell off!

Leaving her only in her night-pants, and her black boots. Thankfully, her long dark hair was covering her breasts.

Elena gasped in shock and embarrassment before she grabbed Zorro's hat and covered her chest with it.

When she turned around, she gasped again cause Zorro was standing only a few inches from her.

It almost felt as if he was going to kiss her, again, with how close they were.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

"Never," she responded. "But I may scream."

He nodded, "I understand. Sometimes I have that effect."

Soon, Elena smiled as Zorro gently cupped her face...and then they came together in a passionate, heated kiss.

It was long, full-hearted, and the best thing she'd ever felt. Especially for it being her first kiss.

She moaned intently during the kiss.

All too soon, it seemed to end too quickly...but then Elena leaned in while Zorro gently strokes her cheek. She panted, breathlessly, before she closed her eyes.

"...Kiss me, again... please..." she begged, in a breathless, lust filled voice.

A pause...but then Zorro began to kiss her some more.

She moaned even more during this kiss, feeling her heart pounding and throbbing beyond measure.

She was overcome with the feelings of love and lust that she felt the first time she saw him the night he stole Tornado.

There was no doubt in her mind, heart or soul; she wanted him to take her, right here, right now.

Her father would be ashamed, disappointed and outraged if he knew that she wanted a man like Zorro; someone whom he and his comrades despised more than anything. He was already disappointed in how she spoke of Zorro with such admiration at the party where she first met Alejandro (Whom she had no idea was also the man she wanted)

But she didn't care. Zorro personified passion, danger and gallantry, everything she loved and wanted.

When she confessed at church to Alejandro (Who she thought was Father Felipe at the time) the night he stole tornado about having sexual attraction to him; he told her it was not wrong. The only thing wrong would be to deny what her heart truly felt.

And she believed Father Felipe himself would've told her the same thing.

She put his hat back on the saddle and grabbed his head with her hands to pull him closer.

She even pressed her half naked body against him, and poured every feeling of love, desire and lust she felt into the already passionate kiss.

Zorro caressed her body, running his hands down her back and through her long, dark brown hair as he ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth, grinding his body up against hers.

She briefly pulled away to speak in between kisses,

"Tómame...*kiss* ahora...*kiss* por favor..." she moaned out.

Zorro stared at her...before he moved his hand take off her skirt.

"Are you sure that's what you want, señorita?" he asked.

"With every fiber of my being...!" Elena answered, causing Zorro to smile before he began to pull off her undergarments...just as she began to pull down his pants.

She stepped out of her boots before she removed her night-pants, leaving her completely naked.

Zorro moved his hands to her hair that covering her breasts, then looked in her eyes, as if asking permission.

Elena blushed, gulped, took a deep breath, then gave a slight nod.

He then moved her hair out of the way, exposing her nipples...which he began to pinch, causing her to bite her lips in an attempt to muffle her screaming.

He began to squeeze, causing her to gasp as pleasure began to overcome her.

Then, he began to massage and fondle them, causing her to moan uncontrollably as he continued to tease her, so. Then he began to trace little kisses on her neck and collarbone...all the way up to her ear.

She closed her eyes and moaned, then reached her shaky hand down to rub his hardened manhood.

Then, she began to squeeze it, tightly, causing him to moan, as well as he kept kissing her and caressing her breasts.

"Ah...take me...please..." She gasped.

He ceased teasing her breasts, lifted her left leg up, then kissed her again as he entered her.

Elena moaned in his mouth as she felt his manhood enter her...and she was already so wet, she made it so easy for him to penetrate her.

He wasn't that surprised that she was a virgin. Since she was the daughter of a nobleman, she was raised to be a proper lady.

But he had no idea of how she truly was; which she inherited from her **real** parents.

Soon, Zorro began to thrust, in and out of her, causing her to moan even more as she reached inside his shirt and began to drag her nails down his back.

He grunted into her mouth as they finished kissing.

"Oh...yes," Elena moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her.

His pace was slow and gentle, but still intent on satisfying her.

He lifted her right leg up, so now she was off her feet as he kept thrusting into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he started thrusting faster.

She gasped and moaned in ecstasy and pleasure, being careful not to be too loud so no one heard her.

As he kept moving, he started to kiss her neck again, causing her to bite her lip even more as she tried her best to stifle her sounds of ecstasy.

He rubbed her breasts even more, which were very sensitive at this point.

She grabbed his head to kiss him again, so she could scream in pleasure into his mouth.

As he started thrusting even faster, he felt her walls tighten around his manhood.

She was close to her climax... and so was he.

Still kissing each other passionately, they opened their eyes to look at each other.

Elena's eyes gave him a look that clearly said, "Do it, inside! I want to bear your child!"

Lost in his love for her, he thrusted even deeper till he reached her womb.

And with that one thrust, he spilled his hot seed within her.

"MMMMMMMM!" Elena moaned in ecstasy at the nearly overwhelming warmth released inside her womb, along with the pleasure of her own climax.

She felt him release a lot into her, there was no way she wasn't going to get pregnant from this. But she didn't care. And she even felt something familiar about Zorro.

They both panted as they looked at each other, with love in their eyes, and smiled.

They kissed passionately once more as he set her down.

She nearly fell when her feet touched the floor, but he gently helped her sit as their kiss ended.

"Lo siento, señorita," He said.

"It's okay," she replied, looking at him with dreamy eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded to her, "I'm afraid I must be going now. I suggest you hide in the stables for now, unless you want your father to see you like this."

Elena gasped silently before she hurried into one of the stables...but not before giving Zorro one more kiss.

He chuckled and handed her her forgotten clothes and sword, so they weren't left for people to find.

She took them, then he put his pants back on, sheathed his sword, picked up his hat and turned to leave.

Right before he left, he turned back, "Goodbye, señorita." He bowed, then put his hat back on and left.

Elena watched him go, but then she heard people coming. She gasped and ducked down to hide, covering herself with her robe.

Montero, Captain Love and some of the soldiers came in.

"He's not here either!" Montero stated angrily. "He must've left the premises!"

"He won't get far," Captain Love said. "He didn't have a horse."

Montero turned sharply to glare at him, "All he has to do whistle, and his horse will come! Find him, catch him and kill him! And bring that map back!"

Captain Love nodded and turned to leave, "Get the horses and go after him!"

The soldiers ran out, followed by Captain Love.

Elena peaked a look to see Montero seething with frustration. He screamed and kicked a barrel, breaking it open. Water spilled out onto the floor.

Montero then stormed out.

Elena placed her hand over her heart and sighed in relief that she wasn't caught.

But even so...she would never forget that moment.

She rubbed her still tingling lips and thought about everything Zorro did to her.

Then she thought about how his eyes captured her again... there was also something familiar about them.

She tried to remember where she'd seen those passionate eyes before...

...Her eyes widened and she gasped when she remembered,  
"Alejandro..."

Upon remembering him...she couldn't help but feel...enamored.

He acted like a charming gentleman, which seemed genuine.

But there was another side to him that attracted her. She sensed that from him when they danced the tango.

At the party, he spoke of Zorro's actions as too overbearing for him. Perfect cover-up.

She should've realized it sooner that he was the real Zorro.

So young and secretly vigorous.

She closed her eyes, placed her right hand over her heart, and her left hand over her stomach.

There was no denying it...

She was deeply in love.

And she hoped to see him again.

* * *

 **Spanish Translations:**

 ** _Tómame_ \- "Take Me"**

 ** _Ahora_ \- "Now"**

 ** _Por Favor_ \- "Please"**

 ** _Lo Siento_ \- "Sorry"**


End file.
